The Walking Dead Season 1: End of the World
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Wanda Maximoff-Barton's world is turning upside down. The world is now being invaded by the undead. She is all alone until a certain captain, leader of the New Avengers comes to her rescue. Wanda, the kids and the captain travel back to the New Avengers facility, but stumble through obstacles that get in there way like a certain group of survivors. Pairing Steve/Wanda.
1. Prologue: The Day the Earth Stood Still

**I'm back again audio monkeys! This story has been on my mind for awhile. I deleted the original one because I wasn't happy with it and I lost motivation to write the story. So this a Walking Dead/Avengers Crossover. It's starts from season 1 of the Walking Dead. I did a lot of thinking of which character this is going to be and I decided to choose Wanda Maximoff-Barton. Yes, the Bartons adopted her after the battle with Ultron. In this story, Pietro is gone, I also did something that I know everyone is not going to like, but don't hate me. Wanda is not completely alone in this prologue.**

 **Here is the prologue!**

 **Enjoy reading audio monkeys!**

Prologue: The Day the Earth Stood Still

"We pardon for the interruption of this broadcast," Wanda looked towards the television with her eyebrows knitted together. She stopped washing the dishes, dried her hands off with the towel on the counter and slowly walked towards the living room. Her eye catches Cooper and Lila doing their homework at the table and 18 month old Nathaniel sitting in his playpen playing with his toys. Wanda started getting this gut feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't setting right with her. Warning bells started going off in her brain telling her to call Clint or Laura. Before she could take a step towards the kitchen, the television turned the news and in bold white letters read 'The Dead Walk!'

The ring of the phone startled Wanda out of her gaze at the television. She puts her hand over her heart and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Quickly walking over to the phone in the kitchen and answered the call.

"Barton residents, this is Wanda."

"Wanda?" It was Steve Rogers.

"Steve?" She asked and heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?" His voice sounded mixed with panic and fear.

"I'm here at the farm." She heard him sigh in relief.

"Thank god." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Steve what's going on? You're scaring me." She glanced at the kids who were still doing their homework and not paying attention to her or the phone call she's having with Steve.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but something happened to Clint and Laura." Wanda's heart skipped a beat. That dreading feeling she felt in her gut became bigger. She braced herself against the counter top and snuck a peak at Cooper and Lila. The tears were starting to build up as she thought of the enviable. She put her hand to her mouth and spoke quietly as she can.

"What happened?" She whispered and the dreading for the answer she was about to receive.

"I'm so sorry Wanda." Tears were already streaming down her face and let out a shaky breath.

'This can't be happening.' She thought to herself while sneaking a peak at Cooper and Lila again. This time, their attention was on the television. Her gaze followed the sounds of the screams of terror. Her eyes widening at what she seeing on the television and muttered under her breath.

"Oh my god." The phone nearly dropped out her hand until she put a tight grip on it. The images she's seeing is impossible. People being chased and being tore apart by disfigured people with rotten flesh and cold lifeless eyes. This like coming out of a horror movie only it's finally coming to reality.

"Wanda? Wanda, can you hear me?" Steve's voice snapped her out of her trance at the television. She quickly went over to the television and turned it off so Cooper and Lila don't see any more disturbing images.

"How can this be possible?" She asked with a shaky breath.

"I'm not sure Wanda, but I'm already on my way to you to get you and the kids out of there and back to the facility." Wanda ran her hand through her long dark brown locks and started pacing.

"How are you going to get here? By jet or car?" She was starting to panic. She has no idea what to do. She was afraid of what is going to happen to her and the kids. She, Clint and Laura did not discuss on what would happen if they were both deceased. They never got around to discussing that part yet because she hoped they would still be alive. She doesn't know the first thing about parenting especially to an 18 month old baby.

"I'm driving by truck. Large enough for all of us, I'm going to get you and the kids out of there. Hill and the rest of the Avengers are doing everything they can back at the facility, Stark and Banner are already working on a cure for whatever is happening right now." She took deep calming breaths. Panicking wasn't the answer for her. She needs to focus on the kids and keeping them safe from whatever danger this is. If what the news is saying is true that the dead are walking then she needs to protect them. It's what Clint and Laura would do. Wanda closed her eyes and took another deep calming breath. She needs to focus. For Clint and Laura. Her eyes opened with a tint of red with determination.

"What do you need me to do?"


	2. The Roads We Travel

**Hello audio monkeys! Almost midnight here in San Diego so I'll make this brief. Finished the first chapter. Now need to write the second chapter. Talks a little bit about what Wanda and Steve are going through and talks a little bit about the Civil War. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters or The Walking Dead characters!**

Chapter 1: The Roads We Travel

 **Thirty days later**

 **Location: Outside City of Atlanta, GA**

"Looks like we hit a car jam." Wanda looked at Steve with a confused expression and looked back towards the scene. The freeway is filled with cars, full of desperate people trying to get into the city for safety. Steve told her some SHIELD agents were trapped within the city and couldn't get out. They were on a recon mission for loyal HYRDA agent Brock Rumlow aka Crossbones. Wanda remembers him. They fought him during the whole Civil War almost a year ago. Steve almost lost his life, Tony almost killed Steve's best friend and a couple of good agents who they worked personally became causalities. Steve took it personally. Wanda was heartbroken as the loss that fateful day. Her life has been turned upside down since the year of the Civil War. They meet new heroes along the way. Daredevil, Power Man, Jessica Jones, Black Panther, Storm, Tigra, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, The Fantastic Four and many others. She wonders if any of them are safe and alive. The thought of them being the undead made her sick to her stomach. She shook her head of her depressing thoughts and focused on the task. Keeping the children safe, her little brothers and sister. She must keep them safe. No matter what. "Wanda?" Steve's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and looked at him with a startled look. "You still with me?" She nodded and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of it." Wanda whispered to him and lightly shook her head. "It's been a long drive that's all." Steve nodded understanding what she's feeling. She lost Clint and Laura, the closest thing for her as parents. Though, she still has Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel, but it's still not close enough to fill that void in her heart. He knows she's thinking the same thing. She hears him let out a light sigh and put the truck in parked. Wanda looks behind the seat to see Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel fast asleep. A twitch from the corner of her mouth slightly twitched upwards. She felt Steve's hand gently rest on her thigh and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was gently rubbing her thigh to comfort her and to keep the nerves at bay. Voices of others started to surround the freeway, people started getting out of their cars to see what was going on and mothers staying behind to attend to their children. Wanda sighed, leaned her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna start asking around." She felt herself nod without opening her eyes. "See what's going on." She cracked her eyes open to look at Steve and a sigh escaped her lips. "Stay here with the kids. Keep the doors locked and don't unlock them until I come back." She nodded, reached for his hand and light squeezed it.

"Don't take too long." Wanda whispered to him. He gave her a small smile, leaned towards her and gently placed a kiss on her soft red lips. She kissed him back very eagerly not knowing if this would be their last. The kiss lasted for five seconds when Steve pulled away.

"I'll be back in ten." He whispered to her then she took her hand that was resting on Steve's and cupped his cheek adoring him with admiration.

"Make five." With that, Steve opened the door and got out of the truck. He closed the door and Wanda locked the doors from the inside. She watched her lover disappear into the crowds of people as she pulled out a glock 17 firearm. Wanda sighed in relief knowing she can protect herself and the kids. Though she does have her powers, but doesn't want to risk anyone knowing who she is. Steve included. There both staying low key, telling anyone they run into that they are married with two kids and an 18 month newborn. The people they have run into have believed the story, but there were some that didn't believe them and almost took advantage of them. Especially with Wanda's powers.

Though, they were able to get out of the situations easily, but they still have to be on guard especially with the children. Wanda will do anything to keep Steve and the children safe. It's what Clint and Laura, her adoptive father and mother would have done. Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel are now her responsibility. They are her children now and she will do anything to protect them.

* * *

Steve Rogers has been walking down the freeway to talk to any of the hundreds of survivors for answers. He got nothing. No one seems to know what's going on at the entrance of Atlanta. The army stopped letting people in the city hours before they arrived. Steve knew it was a mistake to be in this traffic jam. However, he wanted to go into the city to save those loyal agents. He had lost communications with them a week ago. Are they still alive? How will they get out of the city if they can't even get in it? A hopeless sigh escaped his lips and started to turn around to walk back to the truck where his lover and the children are waiting for him to return.

Steve desperately want to get those agents out of the city and bring them back to the New Avengers facility, but he knew those loyal agents would want him to keep going on their journey. Even if it means leaving them behind. They were trained to take on whatever is thrown at them, but a zombie apocalypse. He knew they would want him to continue on. Steve doesn't like leaving good men and women he's worked with behind. However, in some circumstances some agents don't come back alive. The thought that entered Steve's mind made him feel very grim and sorrow of sadness. He stopped in his tracks and took one last glance at the city of Atlanta. His bright blue eyes stared the lightened up city, buzzing with scared survivors being protected by the U.S. Army, saying goodbye to those loyal agents that he was honored to work with.

"Stay strong, agents." The words whispered against his lips. "Stay alive." With that, he turned around and made his way back to the love of his life and her children she cares deeply about. As he walked by various cars and survivors, a smaller body collided with his legs and made an oomph sound. Steve looked down and saw a little boy with dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale peach skin with freckles scattered on his cheeks. The boy was wearing a brown shirt and tan Khaki pants, white socks and old run down sneakers. Steve kneeled down to the boy's height and gave him a small smile. "It's not safe to run around like that." The boy nodded and gave him a fearful look. Before Steve could say another word, a woman's voice rang through the air.

"Carl!" The boy and Steve snapped their heads forward and saw a woman who looks to be in her mid thirties running towards them. Steve stood up as the woman with long brown hair with a panic look runs up to the boy name Carl.

'Must be the boy's mother.' He thought to himself. She put her hands on his shoulder and kneeled in front of him. "I told you to stay with Carol and Sophia." Her stern voice rips through the air and boy Carl's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Sorry mom." The boy whispers and his mother, but her face softened and pull her boy into a bone crushing hug. Steve smiled at the moment as he pictures it being Wanda with Cooper and Lila while holding baby Nathaniel to her chest. The moment was interrupted by the woman clearing her throat to get his attention. He looked at the woman who was now standing up with the boy in her arms.

"I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble." Steve just gave a small smile and shook his head.

"No trouble at all ma'am." The woman smiled at him and shuffled her feet a little. "Um, I need to get back to my wife and kids. They must be wondering where I am." The woman's face slightly fell as he mentioned Wanda as his wife and the kids as their kids. He knows she must have found him very attractive, but he was already taken. Steve only cares about one woman and that is Wanda Maximoff-Barton. Before he could take another step away from the mother and her boy, his ears perked up when he heard the engines of what appears to be military helicopters. He looked to the darkened skies and saw six military helicopters flying towards the city. His smile grew wider at the thought of reinforcements, but that smile disappeared as he watched those helicopters released missiles on the city. Steve's eyes grew wide of shock as he watches the city of Atlanta burn to the ground.

* * *

Wanda's eyes were slowly closing, but jerked awake at the screams of panic and fear. Her eyes were wide and looked behind the back seat to see Cooper and Lila wide awake and Nathaniel loudly wailing of being woken. She watched Cooper take of his seat belt and crawled over to his baby brother. He starts to soothe with him with comforting words to keep him calm while Lila looks in the diaper bag for some baby food. Wanda sighs in relief knowing she has help from her brother and sister. She looks back at the crowded freeway of cars and what she saw was a shock to her. The city was on fire. Screams of people filled the night skies, running away from the burned city, cars trying to find their way out of the traffic jam, but only to be bumping into one another and the snarling of the undead started to make their appearance on the freeway.

"Oh my god." The words fell from her red lips as she watches people running away from the undead. Some were able to break their way into the cars and started feasting on the unlucky ones. The men started shooting the undead, but the noise just attracted more of them. Wanda had no time for panicking. She must focus on the kids' safety, but her mind thought of Steve. He was still out there looking for answers and probably was making his way back to her when this all started. She also realizes that he has no weapon on him, but highly doubts that. After all, he is Captain America. Shield or no shield he was able to defend himself.

Though, she cannot help, but worry about his safety and hoping e doesn't do anything stupid that would get himself killed. Her grip tightened on her gun and her finger resting on the trigger if any of those rotten corpses would start breaking into the truck. A loud thud made her yelp in surprise as she raised her gun to the driver's side of the truck.

"Don't shoot!" A familiar voice reached her ears, eyes widened in relief then turning into anger that she almost shot Steve. She quickly unlocks the car and scrambles into the driver's seat, shutting the door and locking it.

"I could have shot you!" She shouted at him.

"And thank god you didn't!" He shouted back. Their argument was short lived when a corpse started banging on the window on Steve's side of the truck. "We need to get out of here!"

"What was your first thought!?" Wanda snapped as Steve turned on the engine of the truck and put it in drive. Steve stomped his foot on the pedal and the truck went full throttle on the corpse. She looked at the back seat to see if the children were okay. "Cooper seat now!" The boy didn't hesitate and threw himself in his seat and buckled up. "Cover yourself up with the blankets!" Both Cooper and Lila immediately covered themselves up with blankets along with Nathaniel so they wouldn't have to see the horror right out their own windows. Wanda looked back in front as Steve started to drive away from the traffic jam and following other vehicles that made it out safely. "Why are we following them?" She asked.

"They found another road that leads away from the city." He spoke with a firm voice. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What about the agents?" She questioned and he didn't answer right away. The silence confirmed of what his mind was going through. The agents would have wanted him to move on their journey without them. If they didn't make it out of the city in time of the attack then they would be dead in seconds. Wanda closed her eyes as a tear runs down her face and pressed her red lips in a thin line.

"They would have wanted us to go on." She heard him whisper and she merely nodded. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed that they were driving on the dirty road that lead somewhere near the woods. The cars in front of them had started to stop and make a huge circle around a small quarry that they had just entered. Being the last vehicle to arrive, Steve parked right behind an RV, put the truck in park and turned off the engine. People started getting out of the vehicles and started migrating in the middle of the dirt quarry. Wanda glanced at Steve with a questionable look.

"I don't like this Steve." She looked back at him and showed him fear in her eyes. "Something doesn't feel right." Indeed something wasn't right. The aura around the people seemed to be good, but a few has a glimpse of darkness inside of them.

"I know, but we need to figure out what happened and why." Wanda nodded and reached for his hand. Steve gently grabbed hers and laced their fingers together. He lightly squeezed her hand for comfort and she squeezed back. They would need to be on high alert. Not letting their guard down for anything. The group seems like a nice bunch, but if Wanda says is true about some having a glimpse of darkness, then they were not going to take any chances of trusting the group. Only time will tell.


	3. The Group

**Hello audio monkeys! I won't bother you with AN. Wanda and Steve are gonna finally meet the group. Next chapter is going to be the interactions with the group is going to be in the next chapter.**

 **At the end of this chapter something happens between Wanda and Steve. Very exciting!**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters or the Walking Dead characters!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 2: The Group

Wanda and Steve stayed close to the truck with the Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel still inside waiting for the okay go. They agreed that they would meet the group, but the kids would stay in the truck. Cooper is armed with his bow and arrows in case someone tries anything funny. Wanda wasn't too fond of Cooper using his father's bow since he promise their father he would never become Hawkeye. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. She squeezed Steve's hand for reassurance and felt him squeeze back. It gave her comfort, but it didn't keep the nerves down.

As they approached, the group from the traffic jam, Wanda could already feel a dangerous vibe. She squeezed Steve's hand even harder as they got closer to the group. Her eyes jumped from person to person. An Asian boy who looked to be almost her age, but maybe two years older, two young blonde women, one looked older and the other still looked like a teenager. Standing next to them was an old man wearing a white fishing hat, next to him was a woman with a buzz cut holding hands with a little girl who looks terrified and next to them was an overweight man who looks like a pig and a permanent scowl on his face.

Wanda's gut feeling started sink into her stomach again and latched her other hand on Steve's arm. Her vision starts spinning, eyes flash red, but disappeared as she regain control of her powers. She starts to become tired, but pushes her tiredness away and focused on the group of survivors.

 _"Steve can you hear me?"_ Wanda says as she opens a mind link between her and Steve.

 _"Yes, I can hear you. Everything okay?"_ Before she could speak her mind to Steve, a man who looks very angry and stress of the situation for him, but the woman with long brown hair and a boy latched to her legs looked tensed and nervous. The boy looks absolutely terrified of his new surroundings. He can't be older then Lila maybe by one year. She felt her heart ache the boy, but she can't feel pity for him because Lila is also terrified and has no parents. This boy does.

"My name is Shane Walsh," Wanda was snapped out of her thoughts of her dead parents and looked at the well built man with black short hair and with that angry look on his face. "I know I've met some of you back at the traffic jam heading into the city." The man Shane's eyes made contact with Wanda and Steve. She tensed in Steve's hand, but Steve pulled her into him and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"My name is Steve Barton and this is my wife Wanda Barton." Shane nodded and the long haired woman looked at her so called husband with wide eyes of realization. Wanda looked up at Steve with a confused expression.

"Do you know her?" Steve looked down at her and lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Her boy ran into me while I was heading back to the truck." She nodded and looked back at the woman who looked away and saw a blush warm her face up. Wanda's eyebrows furrowed together, but didn't ponder on the thought anymore.

"Well, I already introduced myself." She watched Shane put a hand on the woman's shoulder and pulled her close. The woman tensed at the saddened contact.

'He's not her husband.' She thought to herself. 'Why would a wife tense under her husband's touch?' Her train of thought was interrupted as Shane continued to introduce the group. "This Lori and her son Carl," The boy Carl gave a nervous wave and hid behind his mother's legs. "This is Dale," The old man waved at them. "Next to him is Andrea and her little sister Amy." The blonde girls smiled at them. Andrea was eyeing Steve and Wanda narrowed her eyes at her. Amy, Andrea's little sister nudged her shoulder and shook her head at her. She looked away from Andrea and focused her attention on being introduced. "Next to them is the Peletiers family. That's Carol, husband Ed and their daughter Sophia. Next are Merle and Daryl Dixon." The introductions took forever and Wanda was growing tired. She leaned her head against Steve's bicep and eyelids growing very tired. Steve notices this and clears his throat to get their attention.

"I'm sorry everyone, but me and my wife are tired. It was nice meeting everyone. See you guys in the morning." Before any of them could protest, Wanda felt Steve guide her back to the truck where Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel were waiting for them to return. Her legs felt like jelly and exhaustion was setting in. She felt Steve scoop her up into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the truck.

"Steve." She whispered to him and felt his chest vibrate when he spoke.

"Yes?"

"How long are we going to stay with them?" She asked tiredly and heard him sigh.

"I don't know." He answered honestly and with that Wanda fell into a deep sleep as her mind welcomed the nightmares.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Steve. It was odd not being able to enjoy waking up in the early mornings. Used to enjoy running just before dawn approaches, but now everything changed. Life as they know it is gone. Now they have to fight for their lives from the undead. Every day is a struggle for him and Wanda especially the kids. They are the most important to keep alive and probably the next generation of heroes. Though Wanda is against Cooper and Lila to be the next Avengers, they might not have any choice. He knew he would have to discuss it with Wanda, but that would be discussion to have later.

Steve blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the bright sun peaking over the horizon. He quietly sighs and glances down to see Wanda sleeping on top of his chest. Her soft snores made him smile a little knowing she needs the sleep more than he did. When he shifts a little, he hears Wanda stirring from her sleep. She moans from her sleep and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. Steve smiles at her stage of waking up and snuggles more into his chest.

"Morning beautiful." Wanda gave him a tired smile, leaned up and softly pecked his lips.

"Morning handsome." She whispers to him, he leaned down to give her a soft kiss, but was interrupted by Nathaniel's soft cries and voices from the group outside. Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of the palm of his hand. He knew they have to get up and see what's going on with the group.

"Guess it's time to get up, huh?" He glanced down at Wanda who tiredly nod her head and let out a tired sigh.

"I'll get the kids up, you go and see what's going on with the group." She spoke tiredly and he nodded.

"Alright, but we didn't tell them about us having kids." Wanda glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You told that woman Lori about me and the kids." Steve nodded and shrugged his shoulders. Wanda rolled her eyes at him and he knew she was a little upset. Though, she shouldn't have anything to worry about because he loves her and no one else. He wouldn't dare about leaving her for another woman. Not even a chance. Steve knows that the woman named Andrea was looking at him like eye candy. He should make it perfectly clear to the group that his family comes first. He needs to think about them. He felt Wanda get up and ran her fingers through her long tangled brown hair. Steve groaned as he sat up and went to unlock the doors.

"I don't want us to fight." He whispered so she could hear him. She stopped running her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired is all." He nodded understanding where she's coming from. Steve's hand reached for her and held it in his.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for. We're both a little on edge especially with this group, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the kids. You are my first priority. I will keep you safe no matter what." A smile graced on Wanda's lips as she leaned herself into Steve's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He would fight for her. Fight for them to stay alive. Steve promised Clint and Laura he would keep their children safe. Clint knew about his love for Wanda and gave his blessing to him before he died. He wasn't about to break his promise. "There's something I want to give to you." Wanda pulled away to look at him and tilt her head to the side. He reached for the glove compartment, opened it and reached for a small black velvet box. Steve opened the box and revealed a silver gold ring and rested on top was a 1/3 carat ruby with a brilliant shine as the sun shines against it. She gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Steve, it's beautiful." She whispers and he smiles in relief. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and her smile light up his world.

"I was going to proposed to you the day the apocalypse happened. So, I had to wait for the right moment, but I don't think we're going to have that right moment." Wanda softly laughed and leaned her head against Steve's chest.

"Yes." He heard her muffled whisper, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a bear hug. Steve couldn't believe it. She said yes. Wanda is going to be his wife. Even though they told everyone in the group they are husband and wife, but they'll have the rings on their fingers to prove it.

"Let me put it on for you." Wanda pulled away from his embrace and Steve slid the ring on her fourth finger on her left hand.

"It's so beautiful Steve." She held up her hand to get a better look at it and smiled. Steve is happy that she loves the ring. He then pulled out another silver gold ring with every symbols of the Avengers engrave on the ring. Wanda saw the ring and looked at it with wide eyes.

"Is that Clint's ring?" Steve nodded.

"It's a replica. Laura was able to get it for me before their deaths." He saw the glistening of tears in Wanda's eyes, but gave him a watery smile.

"They would be happy for us." He nodded and smiled too.

"Yeah, they would be. Pietro would probably kill me and Clint would threaten me with his bow and arrows if I ever hurt you." Wanda nodded and shrugged her shoulders while smiling.

"They probably would have, but I know they would have approved." He chuckled and shook his head knowing she was right. He knows she misses Pietro, but she wouldn't want him to be in his life were they had to fight for their lives every day. It wouldn't' be fair. Steve leaned towards her and his lips met with her soft red lips. She kissed him softly back as his arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss started to heat up until the cries of Nathaniel interrupted them. This became a good thing because Steve was starting to get really excited.

"We should probably get ready for the day." She nodded in agreement and sighed.

"I'll get the kids and we can go down to the lake to wash up." He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."


	4. Threatened

**Hello again audio monkeys! I am on fire tonight! This chapter is on Wanda's POV. She does interact with one of the members of the group and Steve has a very lovely conversation with Officer Friendly. Does not end well, but you decide.**

 **In the next chapter, Wanda does interact with Officer Friendly's lover and Steve gets an uncomfortable conversation with Amy's older sister Andrea. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or the Walking Dead Characters!**

Chapter 3: Threatened

"Alright listen up!" Wanda heard Shane call out to everyone in the group. She inwardly sighed, picked up Nathaniel and placed him on her hip. Lila gently held her hand as they walked towards the group. Steve jumped out of the bed of the truck and Cooper stopped cleaning his arrows. Steve wrapped his arm around Cooper's shoulders and he leaned into Steve's warm embrace. Wanda smiled at them and was happy that they were bonding with each other. Lila already looks up to Steve like she always looked up to Clint.

Though, she knows that Lila misses her own father, but she's slowly healing. Cooper felt like he needed to be strong for Lila and Nathaniel since he was the second eldest in the family. Nathaniel is still too young to know any better, so he might not remember Laura being his mother. Wanda will make sure that Nathaniel will remember Laura and Clint. She has all of their photo albums for him to look at when he gets older.

When they meet up with her and Lila, all five of them walked towards the group. Wanda remembers Andrea and Amy, Dale, Lori and her son Carl, Merle and Daryl Dixon, Glenn the Asian kid, a black man named T-Dog, Carol and her daughter Sophia. She barely remembers anyone else from last night. However, it didn't matter to her any way because they aren't staying with the group for long. They already know their delaying their journey to the New Avengers facility. She knows Tasha is going suspect something went wrong and make her own journey to find them. So they can't stay long. Maybe in three days, they could leave. Hopefully.

Wanda wasn't paying attention to what Shane is talking about, but she heard people protesting. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and looked up to Steve for an answer. His face expression is blank and she knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She whispers to him and he leaned into her ear.

"Shane is demanding everyone to pull their supplies to the center." Her eyes widened and glanced at Shane who is being firm with the people who started to protest. She glanced over at the Dixon brothers and noticed a young blonde girl with them. She doesn't remember her from last night, but shrugged it off and focused on what's happening.

"We can't give him our supplies. That's basically all of food and everything else for our journey back to the facility." Steve nodded and sighed.

"He says that the price of admission to the camp and willing to share with everyone." He whispers into her ear and she sighed in frustration.

"He can't do that. He can't make us do that." Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently rubbed her arm to calm her down.

"Apparently he decided to put himself in charge. Look, we'll give him what we don't need just to satisfy him and get him off our backs." Wanda nodded and sighed.

"Fine, but we are not giving him anything else. We need to be careful of what we give and what we keep. I am not giving up my father's armory or anything else. That's half of our lives back in the back of that truck." Steve nodded in agreement with her.

"Why don't you head back to the truck and hide the duffle bags from your father's armory. We'll leave in three days and get back on the road." She nodded and was about to leave, but not without a warning to Steve.

"You know he'll try to guilt trip you into staying. Saying that there is strength in numbers speech right?"

"I know. We need to be careful around him. There's something about him that I don't like." Wanda nodded knowing she was thinking the same thing. She caught a glimpse inside his head. It was filled with darkness and revenge. It made her spine shiver to the bone. She shook head and headed back to the truck with Cooper and Lila in tow. Wanda leaned down to Lila and whispered into her ear.

"Go hide half of the food and blankets under the backseat." Lila nodded and ran ahead to do her task. She then leaned down to Cooper who already knew what to do.

"You want me to hide the duffle bags of dad's armory." Wanda slightly nodded.

"Yes, but put your bow, arrows and quiver in your duffle bag and stash it under the front seat. If you find anything else that's important, you hide it and make sure no one finds it." Cooper nodded and runs towards the back of the truck. She glances behind her and saw Shane talking to her husband. Thinking about listening into their conversation with the bond she has with Steve, but decide against it since she knows Steve will tell here what's the next plan is.

Wanda glances around at everyone who is pulling out their supplies. Their expressions were full of sadness and frustration. Some of the people don't have enough to contribute to the group and afraid they might be asked to leave. However, their problems were not hers. She must focus on her family. As she makes her way back to the truck, she felt a presence following her. She tensed up at the sudden contact on her shoulder and looked to see who it was. It was Amy, Andrea's little sister. She gave her a bright smile.

"I just wanted to say hi is all, looks like were gonna be sticking together for awhile." Wanda didn't know what to say to Amy. They plan on leaving in three days. She doesn't trust some of these people. She gave Amy a small smile and nodded.

"Guess so." Her voice was barely audible and continued to walk away, but Amy kept following her.

"Wait!" Wanda stopped walking, closed her eyes, pressed her lips into a thin line and exhaled a breath through her nose. She felt Amy step in front of her and she tightened her hold on Nathaniel. She opened her eyes to look at Amy who was smiling bright at her. "Do you want to come down to the water with the rest of the women?"

"No I'm fine." She said quickly and finally walked away from Amy. Finally making it back to the truck, Cooper and Lila hid everything that's important in the truck. The less important stuff was still in the bed of the truck. The duffle bags of Clint's armory under the middle and the left seat in the back. Wanda is pretty impressed by Cooper and Lila's hiding skills. It could come in handy while they travel.

"There is strength in numbers Steve. We need all the able bodies to protect this camp." She glanced towards Steve who was walking towards her and Shane following him. The tension returned.

"It's not safe to stay here." Steve said. "I need to think about what's best for my family. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see how my 18 month son is doing." With that Steve spun on his heels and walked away from Shane. Wanda felt Steve's arm wrap around her shoulders, pulled her into a side hug and gently kissed the side of her head.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him and he sighed.

"He wants us to stay, think we might be valuable to the group." She shook her head and glared at Shane. Steve caught her attention when she felt Nathaniel being pulled away from her embrace. He placed Nathaniel on his hip and Nathaniel's little hand wrapped around Steve's finger. "He found out who I am." She stopped in her tracks, grabbed his arm and her eyes widened in horror. Wanda looked at Steve with her wide emerald eyes.

"How?" She whispered and he shook his head.

"I don't know. He said he saw the news about Sokovia flying in the sky or the Civil War between Stark and me. Either way, he's blackmailing me. If we don't stay, he'll tell everyone about me. Though, he doesn't know about you and the kids,"

"Stop right there Steven." She said with a firm voice. "I know what you are going to suggest and I am not leaving you behind. The kids still need a father figure in their lives and I need my husband to come back home." He knew she was serious and knew if he went behind her back she will literally kill him. Wanda wasn't about to lose Steve her husband and Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel need a father figure. She wasn't going to let him do his selfish act to protect them. Not this time.

"I just need you and the kids to be safe. If he doesn't know about you then you and the kids are safe that's all the matters." Wanda nodded and wrapped her arms around Steve's waist.

"Just come back to us and I'll be okay." She told him muffled against his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I'll always come back to you, no matter what." She nodded against his chest and looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." He smiled down at her.

"I love you too." She leaned up on her toes and placed her lips upon his. He responded into the kiss and squeezed her shoulder. She pulled away first and leaned her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a few moments until she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Wanda looked down to see Lila hugging her waist then Cooper followed in pursuit and hugged Steve's waist. The only one missing from their little family is Lucky. The family dog. He didn't make it on their journey. He died a heroic death. Wanda has hopes they can leave the group so they can travel there way to the New Avengers facility. She and Steve want to be with the people they love that's all, but Shane won't let them. He won't let them return to their family. Her extended family of superheroes. Shane threatened her husband and she'll make sure he won't get away with it.


	5. Together

**Hello audio monkeys! I finished this chapter. It's a little different, Steve does have that awkward conversation with Andrea and Wanda has a little conversation with Lila about missing her aunts and uncles. Next chapter is Wanda having a "lovely" conversation with Lori. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or The Walking Dead characters!**

 **Enjoy reading audio monkeys!**

Chapter 4: Together

"Cooper!" The little brown hair boy looked up from his arrows and saw Wanda near a dirt road path. "We're going down the lake to freshen up! Do you want to come?" She asked Cooper and he nodded.

"Sure! Can I bring my stuff with me?" She shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"As long you clean up after yourself!" Cooper beamed a smile at her and nodded.

"Coming!" Her smile grew wide as she waited for Cooper. Wanda felt a tug on her hand and looked down to see Lila.

"When are we going to leave mama?" She and Steve explained the situation to Cooper and Lila. They told them that they are married and their parents. Cooper and Lila were happy that they are together. They also explained why they can't leave just yet. Lila is afraid of Shane and won't go near anyone else expect for Steve and her. Cooper on the other hand hates Shane and doesn't trust him.

When a few undead stumbled into the camp, Steve and Shane went to go take care of them. Shane ordered everyone to stay back, but Cooper did the opposite. He had that gut feeling and decided not to ignore it. He saw Steve get off guard when three undead appeared from behind him. Cooper wasn't about to lose someone else. So he did what he thought was best, kill the damn things. He whistled towards them to catch their attention and shot two arrows in two of the undead's head. Steve killed the last one with his Army knife.

When Steve and Shane didn't see the last one coming towards them, Lila threw her small dagger in the neck of the undead. Cooper finished him off with another arrow and the undead fell to the ground with a thud. Steve beamed with happiness towards Cooper and Lila for having his back and protecting both him and Wanda. Cooper ran towards Steve, but Shane roughly grabbed him by the arm and started shouting in Cooper's face.

Both Steve and Wanda went into parental mode. Steve wrenched Shane's hand off of Cooper's arm and roughly pushed Shane away from his son. Wanda didn't know what she was doing, she was acting on her anger and slapped Shane. Told him to never grab her son like that ever again and to stay away from him and her daughter. That happened two days ago. This is day three and they were supposed to leave, but now they couldn't. Shane told everyone that Steve is Captain America, leader of the Avengers.

"I don't know Lila." Wanda kneeled in front of Lila, her now daughter. She placed both her hands on Lila's shoulders and sighed. "Things have gotten a little complicated. Steve and I are doing the best we can to leave so we can go see Auntie Nat and Uncle Sam. But for right now, we need to stay here." Lila nodded understanding what Wanda is telling her and sighed.

"I miss Auntie Nat and Uncle Sam." Wanda pulled Lila into a hug and gently rubbed her back.

"I miss them too, but we'll see them soon, I promise." She felt Lila nod her head against her shoulder and let out a sigh. "We'll see them again." She whispered in Lila's ear and tightened the embrace. Wanda has no idea when they will leave the group, but she knows it's not any time soon. However, she still has faith. She has faith in Steve. He will get them out of here. Soon.

"Mom?" Wanda pulled away from Lila and saw Cooper wearing black shorts and a purple shirt and his sneakers. "Is something wrong?" She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, just telling Lila that we're going to see everyone soon." Cooper nodded and smiled.

"Including Uncle Bucky?" Wanda chuckled and nodded.

"Now, come on let's head down to the lake and have some fun."

* * *

"You're Uncle Sam was always the go to guy for anything. You could talk to him about anything and he would still give you advice when you need it the most." Steve smiled at the thought of his best friend Sam Wilson. He looked down at Nathaniel in his arms while he's sitting on the front hood of the truck, overlooking the horizon. "Though, he would always get himself into mischief and trouble always followed him everywhere he goes." A gurgling giggle escaped the lips of Nathaniel and a smile spread across his delicate face. Steve's smile grew wider at the giggling baby in his arms. "Now you're Uncle Bucky on the other hand,"

"Now who might this be?" Steve stopped mid sentence, looked to his left and saw Andrea Harrison. Everywhere he goes, Andrea follows. When he volunteers to walk the perimeters around the camp, she volunteers. When he takes watch for the night, she does too. She follows him everywhere. Even when he's having family time with the kids and Wanda, she interrupts them. It has gotten out of control. Steve had enough, but he's too polite to tell her to take a hike and that he's not interested in her. He declared his love to Wanda. He wasn't about to let her doubt their marriage.

"Is there something you need ma'am?" He said with a firm voice, but not letting his anger show. Andrew looked a little taken back, but recovered and gave him a sultry grin.

"No, I just came to see what you were up too and found you sitting here by yourself while your wife goes down to the lake with the kids." Steve raised an eyebrow at Andrea and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your point being?" He was starting to lose his temper, but he kept it in check since he has Nathaniel in his arms. He watches her carefully as she moves closer to him and tries to put her hand on his arm. Steve tensed up. He had enough. "I need you to step away." She didn't listen. Her hand touched his arm and opened her mouth to say something, but a hand stopped Andrea's. Steve snapped his attention towards the person of the hand which turned out to be his wife Wanda. He could feel the corner of his lips slightly turn upwards, but resist the urge to grin. The look on Andrea's face was priceless, her eyes were wide, and she turned pale as Wanda grip tighter on Andrea's wrist and winced at the pain.

"I will make this very clear to you." She hissed at Andrea. "If I see you come near my husband again, I won't hesitate to rip you in half and come near my children again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" Andrea furiously nodded and Wanda let go of her wrist. Andrea sprinted away from them. Steve of course, finally smiled and admires his wife's ruthlessness and her strength. That's why he fell in love with her. Nothing can change that.

"Well, I did not see that coming." Wanda turned to look at him and he smirked. Though, it did not go past him that Cooper and Lila were not with her. "Where are Cooper and Lila?"

"There in the trees near the edge of the camp, picking out their next pray for us to eat." Wanda walks up to him, climbs up on the hood of the car and sits next to him.

"Do you know what they caught?" Steve asks as he carefully hands Nathaniel to Wanda who graciously took him and gently rocked Nathaniel for his nap time.

"They already caught some rabbits and squirrels. Now there trying to catch a deer together." Steve nodded.

"How long do you think they'll be up there?" He nodded towards the trees and Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably until it's time to cook dinner, but it could be sooner. They know that they have to go out further into the woods to find deer, but for now their practicing on smaller things." Steve nodded and wrapped his arm around Wanda's shoulders.

"Their growing up." Wanda nodded and sighed.

"I wished they didn't have to. They should be fooling around and be children. Not killing small animals so we can eat and look over their shoulders because of danger and staying alive." Steve nodded understand her worries for Cooper and Lila. She's not wrong though. Cooper and Lila should be having fun, playing around, enjoy their lives being kids. However, the world has other plans for their children. Steve slightly winced at the thought of Cooper and Lila being his kids. Though, they are Clint's and Laura's kids, but since their deaths, Steve and Wanda took it upon their selves to care and protect Cooper and Lila. He decided to bury his thoughts for right now. He needs to focus on Wanda and the kids.

"You're thinking again." Steve looked at Wanda and smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry." She nodded understanding his worries.

"We'll get through this together." She reassured him. He squeezed her shoulder for comfort and she leaned into his embrace.

"Together."


	6. Family Comes First

**Hello audio monkeys! Here is the new chapter of The Walking Dead Season 1! We finally see Wanda and Lori conversation and an extra bonus on how Steve Rogers fell in love with Wanda Maximoff and declare his love for her and how Wanda felt self conscious about herself and declare her love for Steve Rogers as well. I will stop talking cause I know you want to read the story so enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or The Walking Dead characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Family Comes First

"Can I speak to Wanda for a moment?" Wanda looked towards Lori Grimes, the woman who thinks she runs the camp including the duties for the women. She doesn't approve Lori. She doesn't follow orders from her. Wanda simply does her own duties not for the rest of the camp, but for her own family. She doesn't need anyone else telling her what to do especially from a bossy woman like she owns everything and everyone. Wanda sighs and looks back at Steve who gave her an encourage smile.

"I'll keep the kids busy." She nodded and gently handed Nathaniel to Steve.

"Don't corrupt our son with your stories." Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"I won't I promise." She gave him a look knowing he would still continue his stories about his Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky. "But I'm gonna finish up the story about how Bucky and I," Wanda put her hand up stopping him from continuing his sentence.

"I don't even want to know." Steve chuckled and carefully slid off the hood of the truck and walked away from her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. However, that smile disappeared when she turned to look at Lori. The woman has her arms crossed over her chest and a stern expression. Wanda resists the urge to sigh out loud and crossed her arms under her breasts. "I need to give Nathaniel his bottle soon." She spoke and Lori huffed.

"This won't take long." Her voice was firm and that made Wanda raise an eyebrow at the woman.

"Okay." Lori took a few steps closer to her, but Wanda took a step back and Lori stopped.

"I get why you and your family need to leave," Wanda snorted a laugh and put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing even more. She composed herself and cleared her throat. "But we need to stay and work together if we all want to survive. We need to work as a team."

"I already know that Lori." She spoke in the voice of 'I already know that' voice, but Lori continued on.

"But I need you to pull your weight and also do the duties that I task for you to do." Wanda already had enough of this conversation.

"What I need to do is worry about my own family and not everyone else. I put them first and so does my husband." She said firmly to Lori. "I lost my parents to the wake of this new reality where my children have to grow up looking over their shoulders and kill the dead to survive. I don't want my sons to turn into a killer and I certainly don't want that for my daughter too. So I'm going to do everything I can to make sure none of that happens. If you so care to tell me that I'm not doing my duties around this camp, then so help me to god I will disrespect you in front of this camp and your son." Lori paled and her eyes wide with horror. "My family comes first. That's all that matters. Stay out of my family business." She was about to walk away until a thought came to her head. "Oh and tell Miss. Harrison to stay away from my husband." Wanda walked away from Lori and head back to her husband. She walked around the truck to see Steve feeding Nathaniel his bottle and smiled at the scene. Family comes first. No matter what.

* * *

Steve looks up to see his wife watching him feed Nathaniel with adoration in her eyes. He smiled up at her. "So how'd the conversation go?" Wanda rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"She said she understands that we want to leave, but says that we need to stay and work together as a group. Also told me that I need to pull my weight for the group and do the duties she tasks for me to do." She huffed out as she sat down next to him and Steve raised his eyebrow at her.

"What did you say?" He saw her shrug her shoulders.

"I told her I put my family first and told her to tell Andrea to stay away from you." He sighed and shook his head.

"Wanda, you have to stop being possessive. You know I always be with you until the end of the line." She nods.

"I know, but I can't help that you can find a better woman out there. I still feel a little insecure about myself. I know you'll love me and never leave me for another woman. I know that. I can't help, but feel like that sometimes. Sometimes, I wonder why choose me instead of Sharon." Steve could hear his heart breaking. This is what his wife was feeling every day? Why didn't he see it sooner? He loves her with all his heart. He would never leave her for another woman. Wanda is his woman and he will always be his woman. No one can break them apart. They are bonded. A bond that can never be broken. Steve manages to use his arm to wrap it around Wanda's shoulders and gently pulled her towards him.

"I'm gonna say this once and I want you to believe every word, okay?" Wanda looked at him and nodded. "I love you till the end of the line I will always love you. I'm not gonna leave you for another woman because honestly, there's no one out there with your kind of love, happiness, joy, fierce, strong, beautiful personality I ever met and fell in love with. I didn't choose Sharon because I didn't feel that spark with her. Plus, I only thought of her as a friend. I have too much history with her aunt. I knew the relationship with Sharon wasn't gonna work out so I broke it off. It was the right thing to do and also I started falling in love with someone else. That was you." Steve looked at Wanda and gave her a smile. "I fell in love with you." He saw tears glistening in Wanda's eyes. She put her hand to her mouth trying to hold back a choked sob as he continued his declaration of his love. "You were the one I fell in love with and I knew you were the one that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. To have a family with, to grow old with, I knew one day I would have that life with you. From the day I met you when you were on Ultron's side, you're beauty took my breath away. I knew you suffered so much pain and I kept telling myself 'what did they do to you?' To become so angry with the world and when I laid my eyes on you, I wanted to help you. To take the pain away and I knew on that day I was gonna be in love with you. I am in love with you." He heard Wanda's sniffles and saw her wipe away the tears from her eyes. He heard her let out a shaky sigh, but smiled at him with joy.

"I never thought you would love me after what I did to you and your team back in Wakanda. I thought you would hate me for being on the side of Ultron with my brother." He noticed her voice started to crack whenever she mentions her twin brother. It will always be a sensitive topic for her. Even after two years of him being gone, she's still silently mourning him. "I never thought I would be given the kindness after what we have done. What I have done. I never thought you would love me, let alone have a life with me and take care of the Barton kids. However, you saw past my mistakes and started to help me get back on the better path. You taught me how to control my emotions and my powers. You were there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. You became my mentor and along the way I started to have feelings for you. Though, you were already with Sharon at the time, I tried to push those feelings down. I tried to resist falling in love with you because I never thought you would ever feel what I have felt for you so I never act on those feelings." She wiped some more tears away with the back of her hand and continued on. "You showed me what a hero really means and how I can save a lot of people. Give back to those who have lost everything, give back to the kids and help me be a better person to myself. Yes, I'm still mourning over Pietro and I know it's been almost two years now, but he was the only family I had left. He was there for me and he was the one who took care of me when we were leaving on the streets of Sokovia. He was the one who stole food for the both of us and when it came to our birthday, he would pick flowers for me only they were only weeds, but they were still pretty weeds. He would even steal a pastry from the bakery store for us to share. Anyway, my point is that I didn't know I would ever fall in love with anyone or fell love besides from my brother. When you told me you love me, I never thought I would be here with Steven Grant Rogers, taking care of Clint and Laura Barton's kids as they were my own children. I dreamed of having my own children in a few years, but I think that changed when the upcoming zombie apocalypse kind of threw that out the window." Steve chuckled and so did she. "My point being is that I will always feel insecure of myself and I will always have those thoughts in my head, but I know that I can never doubt you for loving me. You are my rock as well, you care about the children like they were you own as well and you proved to me that you love me. I love you so much Steven Grant Rogers and I'm very happy to be your wife and being the father for the children." She closed the gap between them and kissed his soft lips. He kissed back with much eager, but she pulled away to look at him with a wide smile on her face. "I love you and we will get out of this together." He nodded and smiled at her with equal joy.

"Together." He leaned in once more and kissed her red lips. The kiss last a lot longer than five minutes. His hands started to travel down to her hips as the kiss started to get heat, but Steve was the one to pull away first since they have baby Nathaniel in his arms sleeping away. He sighed and leaned his forehead against Wanda's forehead. "I should probably go and see if the kids are okay." Wanda nodded against his forehead, bit her bottom lip to resist the urge of smiling.

"I better go get Nathaniel's bottle ready. He should be hungry when he wakes up." Steve nodded and planted one last kiss and broke the kiss. He heard Wanda chuckle as he left, but turned around noticing that he has Nathaniel in his arms. He gently passed Nathaniel in Wanda's arm and gave her a sheepish smile. "Forgot I had him for a minute." He chuckled and Wanda just smiled at him.

"Make sure the kids they properly clean their catch." Steve nodded and gave her one last smile.

"Don't worry, I'll supervise them." He winked and turned on his heels to find the kids. His chest felt littler. He finally saw the positive side on their relationship. Honesty is the best policy. Steve was very happy when Wanda became honest with him and he was happy he was honest with her too. Things are getting better now. He's married to the most beautiful woman in the world and is now becoming a father figure to Clint's and Laura's kids. This is his family and he will damn sure get them back to the New Avengers Facility. Their family will be whole again.


	7. Heatwave

**Hello audio monkeys. I'm not overly fond of this chapter. I will go back and redo this chapter again soon, but I will do so when I'm the story is complete. Anyway, Wanda has a lovely conversation with Shane and Steve has a friendly conversation with Merle Dixon. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or The Walking Dead characters!**

 **Enjoy you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 6: Heatwave

"Mama, Cooper and I are gonna go fishing." Wanda looked up from washing her clothes, wiped her sweaty forehead with her forearm and sighed. She looked at Lila who was wearing jeans, white sneakers, a green tank top and a thin gray hoodie. She also saw Lila holding a fishing pole that's looks a little tall for her and carrying a bucket in her other hand. She rests her arms on her knees and raised an eyebrow at Lila who shrugged her shoulders.

"Where is your brother anyway?" Lila turned around and pointed at the big rock on the other end of the lake. She saw Cooper already sitting on the big rock with a fishing pole in his hands and sitting patiently waiting for the fish to take the bait. Wanda sighed and nodded. "Okay, stick together, stay sharp, don't talk to anyone and have fun." Lila nodded.

"Why would I want to talk to anyone here? Besides their holding us against our will." Wanda couldn't help, but chuckle at her daughter's sense of humor and nodded her head in agreement. She does have a point.

"Stay safe and listen to your brother." Lila nodded and started to head towards Cooper. "Make sure you have your dagger on you!" She shouted and Lila shouted back.

"I have them on me!" Wanda nodded and sighed.

"Good girl." She whispered to herself and continued to wash the rest of the clothes. Sweat starts running down her neck and she could feel her own clothes sticking to her skin on her body. The summer heat is beaming on her head making work more exhausting for her to do. It's the middle of summer in Georgia and Wanda absolutely hates it. However, she can't not complain because it would make her sound weak. No, she is not weak. She's strong. She survived Sokovia attack and the Civil War. Damn, she survived the streets of Sokovia all her life. She will not be called weak. Wanda huffed and wiped away the sweat from her forehead with her forearm. As she scrubbed away the dirt on the clothes, she felt a presence near her. She didn't need to glance up who is beside her. She just sighed and continued cleaning her family's clothes. "You gonna continue blackmailing my husband Shane or are you gonna finally let us go and find our family?" She heard Shane huff out in frustration and she rolled her eyes at his dramatic sigh.

"We need to stay together. If you go out there with the kids and the baby, you're basically bringing death to yourself. You won't survive out there." Wanda scowled and started to scrub even harder.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. I'm not just a wife to Captain America. I'm a wife to Steve Rogers. I know how to survive. I've lived on the streets all my life and I'm the living proof." She put the soapy flannel shirt in the clean water and started rinsing the soap out of the flannel shirt. "You have no idea what I had to do to survive and every day I looked over my shoulder and every day I stole food, clothes and supplies to survive the cold brutal world I was living in. I saw friends die on the streets, I never saw them ever again because they were kidnapped right off the streets. We couldn't go to the cops because we knew we would get shipped out to some child services so we did nothing about it. Cops never gave a damn about us and why should we give a damn about them." Wanda threw the shirt in the water and grabbed another shirt to rinse off the soap. She never really likes talking about her life on the streets. Shane we'll think she lived on the streets in America, but really she's talking about the Sokovian streets. It was probably the worst time for her and Pietro. Their childhood was never simply. Therefore, she never likes to talk about it. She told Steve because he deserved to know and she had a nightmare about her childhood way back when. It's still painful to talk about even as painful as talking about her twin's death. Wanda let out a shaky breath and slightly shook her head. "Look, if you think by sympathizing me will think my family will stay, it won't. I'm giving you a glimpse of what I've been through, but you don't understand. You never will. None of you will understand. So don't try to sympathize with me for your own personal gain." Her anger was getting the best of her. She felt her eyes turn a hint of red, but quickly took calming breaths before she became out of control. The red tint in her eyes disappeared and closed her eyes before Shane could get a glimpse of her powers. "Leave my family alone." She glanced up at Shane. "And if you bark more orders to my husband, I won't be afraid to show you what I can do. Now please leave me alone." With that, she went back to cleaning the laundry of her family's and ignored Shane like he wasn't even there. She heard him sigh in frustration and heard his footsteps fading away. Wanda felt exhausted after talking with Shane. Steve will have a field day when she tells him that Shane is trying to guilt trip her. Before she could finish her work, another presence was walking towards her. She huffed in annoyance, but continued on with her cleaning the clothes. "Whatever you want, you might as well leave."

"Wanna know if ya need anything." Wanda stopped scrubbing the clothes and glanced up to see Daryl's wife Beth Dixon Greene. She didn't remember meeting Daryl's wife the first night let alone know that Daryl had a wife. Beth looked young maybe sixteen or seventeen. She didn't raise any question about it. Though Lori has vocally about Beth being Daryl's wife and thinking that the Dixons kidnapped her. It was obvious to Wanda that Beth really loves Daryl. She sees it in the young blonde eyes. There's no way she could be faking all of those emotions. There real.

"No, I don't need anything, but thank you." As Wanda went back to scrubbing the clothes, she still felt Beth's presence still here. She sighed and glanced back at Beth. She couldn't turn down Beth. She's in the same boat as she is. She and her family want to leave too. She overheard them talking about leaving and going to live in the mountains. Wanda knows that the Dixon brothers know how to hunt. Probably a lot of game up there, perfect for them. She sighed again. "I know I shouldn't make any friends, but would like to join me?" She saw Beth's eyes light up and nodded. Wanda lightly chuckled and shook her head with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you. Felt out of place with the rest of the women." Wanda raised an eyebrow at her and Beth sighed. "Little miss nosy thinks I was kidnapped and was forced to be Daryl's wife. She says their too rough for me and that I don't want to talk to them or go down to the lake with them think that I'm a prisoner to the Dixons." Wanda nodded and glanced over at Lori and the other women across the lake from them. She and the rest of the women are talking and laughing and Wanda scowled. She glanced at Beth who started helping out with Wanda's clothes. "I thought you might need help. I noticed you were working on your husband's clothes instead of yours." She gave a small smile at Beth and nodded.

"Your kind Beth. Thank you. I have a lot on my mind." Beth nodded in understanding.

"I would imagine so. You're husband is Captain America. By the way, I'm sorry Shane is blackmailing your husband. He shouldn't have done that." Wanda slowly nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Thank you, it's just that my children really want to go see their aunts and uncles and there outside of New York. A facility that's very well protected. Plus, it's where our mother and father are buried." Beth nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss. When did they die?" Wanda let out a shaky breath.

"When the first attacks were reported. They were outside of New York when it happened." The lump in Wanda's throat started to grow larger as she started talking about Clint and Laura. "I'm sorry, it's still hard to talk about my parents. Still raw too." Beth nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. We can talk about something else."

"To be honest, I would just like to work in silence if you don't mind. I'm not really a talkative person if you can already tell." Beth didn't seem to be offended by what Wanda is saying and just simply gave Wanda a small smile.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm not really talkative either. I'm just letting you know that I semi understand what you're going through is all." Wanda nodded gave Beth a small smile too and they both go back to finishing washing the clothes.

* * *

"How long do you think this heat is gonna last?" Steve glanced at Merle Dixon who shrugged his shoulders. Steve volunteered more like forced to take watch on Dale's RV. Though, he would like to go fishing with his kids. However, Shane had different plans for him. It's like the man resents him for spending time with his wife and kids. It's like he hates him for having a loving wife and three beautiful children. Steve didn't trust anyone with baby Nathaniel so here he was with Nathaniel in a baby carrier next to him and Merle. Baby Nathaniel was covered with an umbrella to give him shade courtesy by Merle Dixon and he and Merle are sitting under the beating sun watching over everyone in the group. This wasn't the how the day was supposed to go. He wanted to spend some time with the kids. Not sitting on his ass all day watching everyone else.

"The Georgia heat is always brutal during this time of the year." Steve raised an eyebrow at him and Merle sighed. "It's gonna be a long summer." Steve sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"Great." He muttered and looked into his binoculars. He wanted to see how Wanda and the kids were doing.

"Ya need to be somewhere else?" Steve gave a slight nod.

"Need to get to New York. Well the outside of New York. Wanda has two aunts and four uncles up there along with some friends of ours." He didn't want to say anything else about the facility so he left it as that. Merle seems to understand that Steve doesn't want to talk about the subject anymore so he let it go.

"Understandable." Steve nodded and sighed. He wiped his sweaty forehead against his sleeve of his t-shirt. The heat was getting worse by the minute. He doesn't know how Clint and Laura survived the heat in Georgia. He probably had to get used to it when he works on a farm and fixing up the place. So of course, Clint used to it. "Got somethin on your mind?" Steve glanced at Merle who is taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Not really." He heard Merle let out a rough chuckle.

"Now I know when Captain America is lyin." Steve couldn't help, but chuckle and shook his head with a smile. "Seriously, what's on your mind?" Merle asked and Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't stop thinking about how my family is miserable being here. We just wanted to get out of the traffic jam so we followed everyone else. We just needed to get off the road and then we got stuck here. I need to get my family to New York. Everyone we love is up there. Shane won't let us go. I get that there are strength in numbers, but for some reason I can't agree to that logic. I can't follow Shane who could lead all of us to our deaths. I have to protect my family. I have to do what's right." He explained to Merle who nodded understanding his worries. Steve sighed and looked into the binoculars again. He watched Wanda washing the dirty clothes with looks to be Merle's little brother's wife Beth. It looks like Beth is helping Wanda with the clothes. He then switched his view and saw Cooper and Lila sitting on a huge rock with fishing poles in their hands. They were waiting patiently for the fish to take the bait. He could see the smiles on their faces as they tell each other jokes and laugh at each other. Steve felt his lips turn into a smile. It has been so long since he saw the kids smile. It's rare for them to smile. Nowadays they would frown and have a blank expression. They've changed since their real parents died and the fact that they are in a zombie apocalypse, yeah everything changed for them. They can't have a normal childhood anymore, they have no friends and forced to grow up in the new reality. Steve couldn't help, but feel guilty. He wonders if Hydra had any to do with this tragedy. He sighed, pulls the binoculars away from his eyes and light shook his head.

"Sounds like ya have a lot on your plate huh?" Steve nodded and leaned back in the lawn chair on top of Dale's RV.

"I just want to get my family out of here, but I gave half of our supplies to the group so now I need to go on a supply run to get more food and other supplies to make our trip to New York." Steve explained.

"Sounds like ya in a pickle." Steve let out a snorted laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like it." He glanced at Merle and let out a frustrated huff. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with my family problems. I don't mean to spill every detail about what we're going through. I know you have problems of your own too." Merle shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Me and my family have dealt with all our lives expect Beth. Olive Oil doesn't know that her voice travels. Beth is too nice to shut her down so she keeps to herself like the rest of us. Think we kidnapped her or some shit like that." Steve nodded.

"Sounds like you guys have it rough, but Beth is a tough young woman. The kids have seen her hunt with Daryl before, sounds like she can take care of herself." Merle nodded and smiled.

"Me and Daryl taught her everything we know. Our friend Walt taught her how to be patient with us Dixons. Girl knows her patience especially with me. Daryl on the other hand knows not to piss her off so he's always on her good side." Steve nodded and couldn't help, but smirk.

"She sounds tough for her age. How old is she? I'm not judging or anything. I know I'm third times the age to be with Wanda." Merle let out a rough chuckle.

"No worries, she's eighteen soon to be nineteen. They both fell in love a few months ago. Love at first sight kind of thing. Beth was helping her pops at his vet clinic. Our dog was hurtin so we went to the vet to put him out of his misery. Beth was there when it happened, she comfort us when we put down Murphy." Steve nodded and thought about how he and Wanda fell in love. He fell in love with her when they were in Wakanda when they were on the side of Ultron. It may be in a different situation, but still a love story for them. "Her pops saw the love in their eyes. He gave Daryl his blessing. He knew if he denied Beth to be with Daryl, she would have stubbornly gone behind his back. So he thought he would give his blessing early so he won't loss his youngest daughter. They just started apartment hunting when all this shit happened." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"They were already in that phase of the relationship?" He sound in disbelief and Merle nodded.

"I know, but Beth didn't want to deal with her sister's voice of concern for her safety."

"Guessing her sister doesn't approve of Daryl." Merle nodded in confirm.

"More like shouted at Beth saying she absolutely doesn't approve of the relationship. Beth didn't care. She loves Daryl and would do anything to be with him. She defended him and said he would impale himself with his own arrows for hurting Beth. He will do anything to keep her safe and so will I. She's my sister in law. I'll do anything to keep her safe too." Steve nodded in agreement with what Merle was saying. Family is important to him too. He strongly understands with Merle. Maybe there are some people he could trust. Maybe there are good people out there. He never saw Merle or Daryl using him for their advantage. They strangely have helped them out a little bit. Steve has seen Daryl with Cooper skinning their kill before and Beth has helped Lila with one of her drawings. Now he saw Beth helping Wanda with the laundry. He hasn't seen Daryl with Cooper or Lila so he must be hunting for him, Beth and Merle. Like Cooper and Lila are fishing so they can eat tonight. They are not so different from the Dixons. This heatwave might be getting to him, but what Steve is about to do finally trusts someone with the truth of his family. Steve sighed and glanced at Merle again.

"If I tell you something," Merle looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You promise to never repeat about it to anyone in the group expect for Daryl and Beth?" He glanced at Merle whose eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but nodded. He sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "We're not really Cooper's, Lila's and Nathaniel's real parents. Their parents are Clint and Laura Barton."


	8. Unwell

**Hello audio monkey! Sorry for this overdue chapter. I have been most exhausted for the past couple of days and I know I will be tomorrow because I have to get up at six in the morning and leave by seven to get to work by eight. Ugh. Tuesday is when I will have more time to write and to update. I'm working on every story that I haven't updated in the last four years maybe. I have to re-read all my stories so I know what I need to write and plots. So, it might take some time, but I think I can get everything updated. Sorry for rambling. Just thought you guys want to know what I need to do.**

 **So, for this chapter, I know it's short then the others. To be honest, I had nothing else to write in this chapter. I tried, but I felt like it was enough, but if I think of anything else for this chapter, I'll updated either tomorrow or Tuesday.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters or the Walking Dead characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Unwell

The days passed by with flying colors, the heat of Georgia was getting worse, and Wanda started to show signs of getting sick. A few days ago, she passed out of heat exhaustion when went to go see how the kids were doing with their fishing. She felt right into the water. Cooper jumped in to save his mother while Lila screamed for their father for help or at least anyone. Luckily, Daryl Dixon was close enough to hear Lila's screams. He dove in to help Cooper to save Wanda from drowning. When Steve made it down to the lake, he saw Daryl carrying Wanda out of the water followed by Cooper. Steve rushed as Daryl placed Wanda on the ground and made sure she was breathing. Daryl did CPR on Wanda to make sure there wasn't any water in her lungs.

Ten seconds later, Wanda coughs up water out of her lungs and let out a breath. Steve huffed out in relief and quickly hugged Wanda along with Cooper and Lila. They almost lost Wanda. He almost lost Wanda. The kids almost lost Wanda. Wanda is his rock. Steve almost lost his wife and the kids almost lost their mother. Steve gently carried Wanda back up to the truck with Cooper and Lila followed closely by and Daryl went to go grab their fishing stuff so the kids won't have to come back down. Merle was watching baby Nathaniel while on his watch because Steve left so quickly, he didn't even have to say watch my baby. He just knew Merle would watch Nathaniel and he did.

When Steve walked back up to the truck, he saw Merle holding baby Nathaniel in his arms and feeding him a bottle of his baby formula. Cooper was the first to approach Merle and held his arms out for his baby brother. Merle gently handed Nathaniel to Cooper and went to go sit in one of the lawn chairs that was set up next to the tail gate of the truck. Daryl put away the fishing gear away in the back of the truck followed by Beth walking with Lila with her arm around Lila's shoulders. Lila let out some tears for almost losing her mother. Cooper is masking his emotions. He doesn't want to show his emotions in front of everyone. He still doesn't trust anyone else from outside of his family.

Since then, Cooper hasn't spoken a word to anyone not even Steve. Cooper just shut everyone out. He went mute. Lila on the other hand, stayed close to either Steve or Beth or Daryl. If Lila couldn't fall asleep she would stay with Steve when he was on watch, if Lila wasn't working on school work with Lori she would be with Beth taking care of an unwell Wanda and if Lila wasn't doing her daily chores she would go hunting with Daryl or climbing trees to get a good advantage point. Steve knew he should worry about the kid's behavior and he's also worry about his wife's health. So, he became grateful for the Dixon's help.

Steve huffed out a sigh as he sat down heavily in the lawn chair on top of Dale's RV and started sharpening his knife. He made sure Lila is with Beth helping take care of Wanda and Cooper with either Daryl or Merle hunting, fishing or climbing trees to get a bird's eye view of the camp and staying up there for hours on end. Steve knows Cooper is avoiding everyone including him. He almost lost his older sister Wanda who is basically his mother figure to him. Steve understands Cooper's oath of silence. He's probably trying to process of what happened. Cooper probably doesn't know what to feel and that's why he's shutting everyone out. He doesn't know how to cope with the feelings.

"Steve." He looked towards the edge of the RV and saw Lila climbing up the ladder.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile as she walked towards him and stopped right next to him. Lila had her head bowed and stared at the roof of the RV and Steve raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" Lila shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said too quickly and started shuffling her feet. Steve grew concerned.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Lila then started fidgeting with her hands and visibly saw her gulp. "Lila, what's wrong?" He heard Lila let out a small sigh then slowly lifted her head up. Steve's eyes slightly widened when he saw a few scratches on Lila's little face. He quickly got up from the lawn chair and kneeled in front of Lila.

"What happened Lila?" His voice was laced with concern and gently cupped her face to inspect more of her face. She avoided eye contact with him and looked down at her shoes.

"I got into a disagreement with Carl." Steve heard her mumble out and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was the disagreement about?" Lila shrugged her shoulders and shuffled her feet. "Lila." He said calmly, but still with a stern voice. He watched Lila sigh in defeat and started explaining why she and Carl got into a disagreement.

* * *

"This is all I could find at the drug store that's nearby." Daryl handed a small bottle of Advil to his wife Beth Dixon and dug through his bag and pulled out a small box of cold medicine. "And this." He handed the small box to Beth and she let out a tired sigh. "How is she doin?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders. Daryl and Beth have been helping Wanda Barton who they have come to realize her true identity is Wanda Maximoff-Barton, adopted daughter of Clint Barton known as Hawkeye. He, Beth and Merle were pulled aside by Steve and told the truth about the parentage of Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel. They listened to how Clint and Laura were in the city when it all started and how they made it to the Avengers Facility. Steve also told them the promise he made for Clint which is to protect Wanda and the kids. He also gave Steve his blessing to marry Wanda his adopted daughter who is known as the Scarlet Witch. To them, it was no wonder they didn't want anyone to know who they were. It was understandable. To them at least, but to everyone else not so much.

"Her fever went down a little, but it's still a little warm. Hopefully, what you gave me will help Wanda's fever and finally break. She's still a little clammy and pale though which still bothers me." Daryl listened to Beth's worries of Wanda's sickness. He too was concerned about Beth's new fond friend and so was Merle. She was also very fond of the kids as well. Daryl found it enjoyable to hunt with the second oldest which is Cooper. Beth loved helping Lila with chores, homework that was assigned by Lori, and read her favorite book which is The Hobbit. Even Merle was pulled by Steve's and Wanda's family. What surprised them most is how Merle has been attached to little Nathaniel. He even changed the diapers, fed him and rocked him to put him to sleep. Daryl and Beth have never seen anything like it, but never the less, Merle seemed attached to baby Nathaniel.

"She'll bounce back. You know what she's like. She's too stubborn." He said to Beth and she rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile on her face. He chuckled, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist and rest her head against his chest.

"I know. I can't help, but worry about her. The kids are a mess. Cooper has gone mute, Lila always stay with Steve when he's on watch and baby Nathaniel doesn't know what the hell is going because he's too young." Daryl gently shushed her and gave her a gently kiss on the side of her head to calm her down.

"She's going to be okay, Beth." He told her in a soft tone in her ear. "She's tough as nails, that girl is. You're doing the best you can to keep her from getting worse and Wanda will appreciate you helping around and with the kids." Daryl speaks the truth. Wanda will be more then grateful of Beth, Merle and him for helping take care of her family so Steve wouldn't have too much stress on his shoulders. Steve was grateful for them helping out with his family while he deals with Shane. The deputy cop has been breathing down his shoulders ever since Cooper and Lila killed some walkers inside of camp. Everyone was there to witness two children who are no older the other children in camp take down two walkers. Daryl was the first to noticed that Cooper and Lila were properly trained. He and Merle were very impressed by the two children to say the least.

"You don't think she's pregnant, do you?" Daryl glanced down at Beth and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Nah, she would have said something by now." This time it was Beth's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"She wouldn't have told us, Daryl." That's right. Both Wanda and Steve have trusting issues. For them it's understandable. They probably have been used by other survivors as their advantage. Shane is doing the exact same thing to Wanda and Steve. Keeping them from traveling onwards on their journey. They want to go home. Daryl can see that and he thinks most of everyone in this camp can see that.

"Steve trusts us enough to tell us the truth and I think Wanda started trusting us when you treated her like everyone else." Beth pulled slightly away from Daryl's warm embrace to look at him.

"She doesn't deserve to be treated any differently even if she is an Avenger and saved the world. To me she is just Wanda Barton who just wants to go home and survive this new world and will do anything to keep her children safe." Daryl felt touched by Beth's words. She does speak the truth. Wanda and Steve will do anything to keep their children safe. Even if it means going against Shane and the camp. The Dixons will stand by their side and fight with them. Beth has grown attached to Wanda and the children and both him and Merle have grown respect for Steve. So yes, they all have grown attached the Barton family.

"Will do everything we can to help them out." He reassured Beth and pulled her back in his embrace. She gently kissed the side of her head and sighed. "We always do."


	9. Monster

**Hello audio monkeys! I meant to upload this chapter the night before I left for Portland Oregon. For some reason, it wouldn't let me upload any of my chapters. Said that it didn't have the properties of the docx or something like that. So I sent it to the support email that very same night, but throughout my entire stay in Portland Oregon I go no email back. So I'm guessing it wasn't my document, but now it works so I will just shrug my shoulders and be happy that I can upload my stories again.**

 **Onward with the story! So in this chapter. We learn more about Cooper and Lila's lives now and about the past. I gave both Cooper and Lila powers since I heard it was rumored that Laura Barton had powers, but I don't know what they were so I made a few up for Cooper and Lila. Also, they are children so they have childhood toys that they still treasure. So, if anyone asks yes, yes I did use the Yu-Gi-Oh cards as their childhood. I mean come on, I'm not ashamed to let everyone know that I still have my Yu-Gi-Oh cards. So don't bash!**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for the week delay! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters, they belong to the Godfather Stan Lee! I also do not own any of the Walking Dead Characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Monster

"Trade ya Buster Blader for Gandora the Dragon of Destruction." Cooper offered to Lila and she snorted a laugh.

"Nice try Coop, but I'm not trading Gandora. He's my best dragon." He watched Lila his little sister smirk at him and rolled his eyes at her. They both looked through their cards that they have been collecting since he was five years old. He then introduced them to Lila so that they both have something to play against each other. Cooper remembers going to Walmart and begging his mom to buy them each booster packs whenever they went grocery shopping, buy clothes, school supplies, art supplies if necessary and toys. Yes, they do love their toys, but they will always love the rare cards that they would collect and duel against each other.

"Hey did you ever finished building your Harpie Lady's deck?" Cooper asked Lila, she shook her head and sadly sighed.

"I'm missing a couple of cards." He nodded and sighed.

"What cards are you missing?" Cooper asked and Lila started to look through her deck.

"Uh, I'm missing Harpie's Pet Dragons, Harpie Lady Sisters, Harpie Harpist, Cyber Shield, Harpie's Hunting Grounds magic card, Hysteric Party trap card, Hysteric Sign magic card,"

"That's a lot Lila." She nodded and sighed.

"I know and there's more to that I need to add to my deck, but I can figure something out." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I wished you would have told me. I could have helped you get the cards you need." He told her and she shrugged her shoulders. She went through her cards like it wasn't a big deal. Cooper hated when Lila acted like this. She hated asking for help. Lila always wanted to do things on her own. She always wants to challenge herself, do tasks that are given to her by herself. He also knew that Lila is special. Not the crazy kind, but different kind of special like she can communicate with her cards.

So when Cooper talked to her about it one day, she showed him what she can do. Not only can she communicate with them, but she can bring them to life. It happened twice. The first time is when Lila summoned a small creature from her deck. He doesn't remember the name, but he sure does remember a small brown furball with big green eyes and small green monster arms and legs. The second time was out of a stress and in a less friendly situation.

It was when Cooper and Lila were playing at the park and dueling against each other. It was all fun and games until it turned into a brawl of bullies. One of Cooper's classmates found them and decided to have to interrupt their little sibling bonding time. Cooper tried not to fight against the bullies from school, but one of them roughly pushed Lila away when she tried to interfere. He lost it.

Cooper knew he couldn't take on four of the bullies, but Lila's monsters decided to make an appearance. At least one of her monsters which turned out to be Cyber Harpie Lady. Lila's favorite monster. The bullies were shocked with fear when they saw what Lila could do, but her monster didn't attack them. She just simply scared them off and threatened them to never hurt Cooper or Lila ever again or she will make them pay. The four bullies high tailed it out of the park and never tried to hurt them again.

Lila then passed out of exhaustion and used too much of her energy by summoning Cyber Harpie Lady. Cooper and Lila never talked about the day ever or told their parents. Lila wasn't ready to tell their parents about her gifts. Though, their mother kind of already knew, but didn't say anything until Lila was the first to tell them. So when the time came to finally to tell their parents about Lila's gift. Only to realize they should have told them sooner before the Avengers arrived at their home unannounced. Cooper smiles as the memory of his parents and his father's friends/teammates found out about Lila's special gift.

 **Flashback**

" _Honey, I'm home." Cooper heard his father's voice from upstairs while he and Lila were dueling against each other. He had 1100 life points left and Lila still had a full 4000 of her life points still intact. Lila smirked at him from behind her cards in her hand and placed down one of her favorite cards. Harpie Queen. Cooper let out a loud sigh and threw his head back._

" _How many Harpies do you have on your side of the field again?" He asked and she just innocently smiled at him._

" _Four." Cooper looked at his cards in his hand and narrowed his eyes. He has Curse of Dragonfire, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Mirror Force trap card, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Black Luster Soldier and the Black Luster Ritual magic card. So far on his side of the field, he has Rapid-Fire Magician, Crimson Sentry and Elemental Hero Sparkman. He was already losing this duel to his little sister. There's only one way of getting out of this duel._

" _Okay, I give." He threw his cards down and heard Lila giggling uncontrollably._

" _Yes!" She threw her fist up in the air and accidently summoned her Amazoness Tiger and Cooper's eyes went wide. The tiger roar echoed throughout the entire house and Lila and Cooper covered their ears from the loud roar. Then the tiger sprinted out of the room and head downstairs were their parents and their guests are. Both them exchanged wide eye looks and scrambled to their feet and sprinted out of the room._

" _What the hell is that!?" They both heard one of the adults yell out and then heard their father._

" _Laura where are the kids!?" As they doubled time down the stairs and made it to the entrance of the stairs. They saw the Amazoness Tiger being cornered in the living room and surrounded by their father and his teammates. Cooper tried to keep Lila away from the situation, but she ran forward and threw herself in front of the tiger._

" _Lila!" He heard their mother scream and Cooper ran towards his mother and tried to tug her away. However, he saw Steve grab his shield and went to go knock out the tiger. Cooper's eyes widened even more and tried to stop him._

" _Wait!" He tried to warn them, but it was too late. Steve hit the tiger in the head with his shield and the tiger let out a roar of pain and stumbled backwards. Lila let out a shriek of pain, grabbed her head and stumbled back as well. Everyone eye's widened as they watch Lila fall to her knees and whimpers in pain. Cooper ran towards Lila and Amazoness Tiger jumps in front of them blocking their view of him and Lila. The tiger growled at everyone telling them to stay away from them or I'll rip your throat out with me teeth kind of growl. Everyone took a few steps away from the tiger, but still in their offense positions._

" _Honey, since when did we get a bangle tiger? Also where on earth did you get a bangle tiger?" Cooper wrapped his arm around Lila's shoulders trying to soothe as she still has her head still in her hands._

 _"Stop! Don't hurt Amazoness! She didn't mean to hurt anyone! It wasn't her fault! It was an accident!" Cooper shouted out and the tiger circled around them and laid down right behind them. He then moved Lila so she could lean against the tiger's body using her as a pillow. He stood up in front of Lila and the tiger, put his hands up and stared at them with wide eyes. "Mom, dad," He looked at his parents in front of them who stared at him like he grew two heads or something, but they decided to listen to him since he is the only one who can explain why there is a bangle tiger in the living room and cuddling against their daughter. "There's something we need to tell you."_

 **End Flashback**

"Coop?" The second eldest Barton was snapped out of his thoughts, shook his head and looked at Lila sitting in front of him with concern eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded and lightly cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said to Lila. "I was just thinking about the time when we finally told mom and dad about your powers." She giggled and nodded as she was still going through her cards.

"Yeah, I remember that day. Amazoness Tiger really want to rip out their throats when Steve hit her with his shield." He chuckled a little and nodded. This one of the memories he would love to relive where his parents were still alive. All though, there are other memories he would also love to relive, but the one where they finally told his parents about Lila's powers was the best one. The look on their parent's faces were priceless including the ones of the Avenger's faces. Yes, there are a lot of things Cooper miss in his old life before the undead started walking. He missed hanging out with his friends at school, misses going out on picnics with his family, misses hanging out in the treehouse with Lila, misses his mother's home cooked meals, he even misses his father's hugs and kisses on his head. Cooper misses everything about his old life. He knows nothing is going to be the same even Lila knows that, but she's young. She shouldn't have to defend her life when she should be playing in the park with her friends and be care free and having nothing to worry about. However, like Aunt Nat says, nothing lasts forever.

"Cooper, Lila! Dinner is about ready!" They both heard Beth Dixon yell for them and started gathering up their cards.

"Guess we'll have to continue this after dinner." He told Lila who nodded in agreement. "You still want to tell me why you got into a fight with Carl?" He glanced at his sister who shrugged her shoulders and continued to gather up her cards. "Are you ever gonna talk to me about what Carl said to you?" She shook her head again and he sighed. "I'm here if you want to talk about it. You know that right?" He told her and she nodded and heard her sigh.

"Thanks Coop, but if I tell you, I know your gonna want to beat the crap out of him." Cooper winced a little.

"Is it that bad?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't want to talk about it Coop. I really don't." She pleaded him and he nodded.

"Okay, I won't ask again. I just want to help is all Lila." She nodded and sighed.

"I know and thank you Coop, but I just want to put it behind me. It's not worth it. I just want to leave and go to the facility where Aunt Nat, Uncle Sam and everyone else is. I miss them and I know they do too." Cooper agrees with her. He knows Steve and Wanda miss everyone back at the facility. It's their extended family. They would do anything to keep them safe. He was getting homesick. He misses everyone too and he could see that Lila misses them too. She misses Aunt Nat.

"I miss Aunt Nat too." He told her and she looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. Cooper immediately dropped his cards, moved closer towards Lila and pulled her into a hug. Lila hugged him back and silently cried into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back to calm her down and give her comfort. "We'll see them again soon." She nodded her head against his shoulder and continued to cry.

"But when? I hate being here. I want to leave this place. Why won't they let us leave?" She sobbed out and Cooper doesn't know what to say. He understands why Lila hates being here, but she's right. Why won't they let them leave? He knows Steve has told that stupid deputy cop that they have family on the outskirts of New York. This stupid group won't let them go. Said that they are stronger in numbers or whatever.

"I don't know Lila, but Steve is doing everything he can to get us home. To get us to Aunt Nat and everyone. The Dixons are doing the same thing. They can see that we are miserable here and know that they want to leave. However, the Dixons have been nice to them and helping them out. Beth helps them doing their chores, helping a very sick Wanda. Daryl and Merle hunts with him, fishing, and patrol the perimeter of the camp. Cooper is grateful for the Dixons help, but he knows they will have to leave them. Even though he doesn't want too, but he knows they can't come with them. He's going to miss them when they leave. Well, whenever that's going to be. "We'll see our family again. We'll see Aunt Nat and everyone else." Lila nodded against his shoulder and continued to silently cry and Cooper gently rubbing her back to soothe and calm her down. "We'll see them soon."

* * *

Beth Dixon covered her mouth with the palm of her hand to keep from letting out a loud sob. She doesn't want the kids to know she was watching them when she was getting them for dinner. To hear Cooper and Lila worries and concerns made her heart clench and the fact that Shane is keeping them here from finding the rest of their family against their will. She quietly padded herself away from Cooper and Lila so she wouldn't interrupt their sibling moment. She made her way back to their little set up next to the truck and saw Daryl and Merle skinning the squirrels he caught today for dinner.

Beth tried to keep the tears at bay, but the attempt had failed when her eyes landed on Daryl the moment when walked right back to the camp. She quickly walked towards Daryl, grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled him away from the dinner he was skinning. Daryl threw his skinned squirrel at Merle who caught it just in time before Beth pulled him away from preparing dinner. She led him to the other side of the truck so they can talk in privately. Once they were out of the view of others, Beth threw her arms around Daryl's neck and finally sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay." She felt Daryl's arms wrap around her waist and she clenched her fist onto Daryl's shirt. Her tears started to make a wet spot on his shirt and buried her face further into Daryl's chest to muffle her sobs. She felt Daryl's hand rub her back gently in small circles to calm her down, but it only made her sob even harder. Beth tried to open her mouth to speak, but a sob escaped her throat and shook her head against Daryl's chest.

"I, I," She stuttered to try to get the words out, but choked up and shook her head. At this point, Beth has no idea what to say to Daryl. What she witnessed between Cooper and Lila broke her heart. They need help. The whole Barton family needs help. Not just to get out of this camp, but to survive on their journey home. Her sobs finally turned into hiccups and her tears turned into sniffles. She pulled slightly away from Daryl's warm embrace and looked up at him. "I can't take it anymore." She whispered to him and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Can't take what?" He asked in a whisper and Beth wiped away her tear stained cheeks with the palm of her hand.

"I can't watch those kids be miserable here when they really want to leave this camp to go back to their family in New York." She explained and how her heart broke at the sight of Lila crying and Cooper giving her the comfort see needs. "It's wrong that Shane is keeping them here against their will and blackmailing them. They just want to go home just like the rest of us. Shane thinks they will not survive on the road with two kids and a baby, but I know they can. Steve and Wanda will do anything to keep those kids safe. Shane cannot see that because he thinks he can control Steve by guilt tripping him because of Steve's moral." Beth let out a shaky breath, moved out of Daryl's warm embrace and ran her hand through her long blonde hair. "I don't care about this group. I only care about is you, Merle, Steve Wanda, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel. Those are the people that I care about. So, I rather go out there with them then stay here and being bait for the walkers." Beth finally said her words about the camp being run by Shane and let out a shaky breath. She has been holding in her feelings about Shane since the day she met him. She knew Daryl was thinking the same thing because not once did he tell her to stop before anyone around camp could hear her. Beth cupped the back of her neck with both of her hands and let out a breath.

"How long have ya been holdin that in?" She closed her eyes and blew out her blushed cheeks.

"Since I helped Wanda with her laundry." She said with a sheepish voice and heard Daryl sigh.

"That was days ago Beth. Why didn't you say anything?" Daryl asked her and before she answered, they both heard the children's screams and they both bolted towards the source. Beth frantically looked around for Cooper and Lila as Daryl ran up beside her.

"Which way!?" Fear edged in her voice as Daryl motioned towards the forest.

"That way!" They both bolted into the forest to find Cooper and Lila since they didn't come in for dinner. Right on their heels is Steve who heard the screams of the children as well. Beth is panting hard as she runs, dodges and weaves out of the way of trees and branches. Her heart is pounding in her chest with worry and fear for Cooper and Lila. She should have stayed with them, maybe stay out of sight. Take a few steps back and wait for them. Beth didn't know they would take off somewhere. She should have watched them carefully. How could she be so stupid. So, Beth runs as fast as she can before anything horrible happens to Cooper and Lila.

* * *

"Give me sister's deck back, Carl!" Cooper yells at Carl Grimes who they both ran after when he decided to steal Lila's deck while they were having their brother and sister bonding moment. Apparently, Carl thought it would be funny for them to have to run after him and laugh at them while they follow him to the lake. Now, here they are with Carl a few feet away from them and Cooper glaring at him with Lila standing right next to him with wide eyes full of fear. He knows how hard it was for her to build her deck. The cards she collected are 1st limited edition cards. Even with his help, they took a long time to create her deck. So, if Carl drops her deck in to the lake, then all hell will break loose. "Carl! I'm serious! Give my sister's deck back now!" The boy in front of them laughed and shook his head.

"You want them, come and get them!" Carl shouted at them and held Lila's deck over the water. Both Cooper's and Lila's eyes widened in fear. Cooper took a step towards Carl, but he back away from them and grinned at them.

"Why are you doing this!? We didn't do anything to you!" Cooper shouted at Carl and he glared at them.

"You and your stupid family wants to leave this camp! You think you can leave whenever you want!? Well screw that! You can't leave! Your abandoning us!" This time, Cooper didn't hold back, but he felt Lila take a few steps back away from him.

"We're trying to find the rest of our family! They are all that we have left! You don't know what it's like to lose two people you love! All we're trying to do is survive this new world! I'll do anything to keep my sister and my baby brother alive and safe! You don't know what it's like for us! Our parents may be Avengers, but they are not invincible! We all have our fears and doubts! This is one of our fears and doubts! This group will not be safe here! My father knows that, my mom knows that even I know we're not safe here! But your stupid leader is keeping us here! He's using my dad's weakness against him!" Cooper felt his eyes change color and felt a power surge right through him. He glared at Carl and clenched his fists. "Your leader is taking advantage of us! I won't stand by when he's tearing down my family! He can't control us and I won't let some punk like you take away what's left of my sister's childhood!" He growled out. Carl looked at him with wide eyes with fear in them and took a few steps back from Cooper. His grip on Lila's deck loosened a little, but still kept a good grip on them. "Give my sister's deck back!" The anger inside of him started to build up in a dangerous level. He didn't want to lose control of what he can do. If he releases one of his spirit monsters out of anger, he won't be able be able to control them. Cooper's emotions are compromised. He knows that. There's no turning back. He is the monster he is destined to be. He's a monster.


	10. Plan of Action

**Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for not updating this story. I literally had writer's block and didn't know what to write for this chapter. I hope you all can forgive me for being absent for so long. This year has been nothing, but horrible. I literally had no inspiration for writing. I don't know what came over me. A lot of things keep happening in my personal life.**

 **I know this chapter is really short. I honestly didn't know what else to write. I think all of my chapters are going to be short because I don't know what else to write or the fact that I might be missing some scenes or something along those lines. I think the only way for me to keep writing is by listening to my music to draw inspiration. Sometimes, I don't get enough time to listen to music nor do I get enough time to write. However, I am going to try harder.**

 **Sorry for my rant. I know you want to read this chapter so I will let you guys read. If I missed anything or leave something important out, let me know so I can fix it before I started writing the next chapter.**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead series nor do I own Marvel's Avengers characters!**

 **I hope you guys likes this chapter! Again sorry for the long wait!**

 **Bye!**

Chapter 9: Plan of Action

Beth's legs started to throb in pain from running down the hill and avoiding tree branches, overgrown roots in the ground, the leaves from the trees flow through the air from nature's wind. She could hear a few pair of footsteps running right behind her. Two of them are Daryl's and Steve's. The rest she doesn't know. It could be Lori or Shane. It could be both. She doesn't know, but she could care less. All she cares about is getting to Cooper and Lila. They could be in danger.

'That's impossible.' Beth thought to herself. 'They always care a weapon with them. No matter what.' She thought. These kids are smarter than that. Something happened when she went to go find Daryl, but what? What made Cooper and Lila run off into the woods and down the lake. Beth dodged another tree branch that was standing in her way. She roughly swatted it away and kept running. Her eyes widened as she saw the sunlight peeking through the trees and leaves, she pushed her legs even harder.

"Beth!" She ignored her husband's voice and burst out of the edge of the forest. She frantically looked around for Cooper and Lila. Her eyes widened at the sight of Cooper and Lila near the lake and Carl at the edge of the lake. Beth bolted down the unbeaten dirt road and stumbled along with the way down. The throbbing in her legs started to protest, but she kept pushing her legs even faster.

"STOP!" Beth screamed and all three kids watch her run at full speed. She grabs Cooper and Lila, pulled them into her embrace while Daryl reach for Carl and brought him back to shore. Lila pulled from Beth's embrace and snatched her cards from Carl's hand. "What the hell were you three thinking?" Beth sternly asked the children. All three children voiced their arguments and pointed fingers at each other while she and Daryl listened to them. Steve, Shane and Lori came running down and skidded to a halt. Beth glanced up at Daryl who simply shrugged his shoulders and she slightly rolled her eyes.

"Cooper, Lila that's enough." Steve sternly told the two children.

"Carl!" The three children closed their mouths and glared at each other with anger and hatred. The young blonde sighed and gently pulled Cooper and Lila away from the lake while Daryl usher Carl to his mother. Lori engulfed her only son in a bear hug and Shane fuming with frustration and anger. Beth rolled her eyes at the former deputy and shook her head. She led Cooper and Lila to Steve and sighed in relief. Daryl walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ya okay?" He asked his young wife, she nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"The kids are safe. That's all that matters." She avoided the question her husband asked her and watched Steve and his children walk away from Shane, Lori and Carl. Beth started to walk away, but Daryl gently reached for her arm and started pulling her back. She knew something was off with Cooper. The anger he has kept to himself was started to be concern about the boy. Her thoughts were broken when she looked at Daryl. His worried expression said it all. She closed her bright blue eyes and the tears leaked out of the corner of the eyes. Daryl gently pulled her into a hug and softly rubbed circles on her back. Her shoulders started to shake and muffled her sobs into Daryl's muscular chest.

"I know your hurtin and I'll do everything I can to make the pain go away. I can try, but you can keep shuttin me out Beth. I hate seein ya hurt." He gently whispered to her. "So please, tell me, is there anything I can do?" Beth finally pulled away from Daryl's chest and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She looked at him and expressed determination.

"Help me get the Barton family out of this camp."


	11. The Final Stand

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I have a confession to make.**

 **This is going to be the final chapter of The Walking Dead Season 1.**

 **I know, I know, the story is short and all, but I feel like this is the right way to end this season. Season 2 is going to be bigger. I'm going to re-watch season 2 so I can semi follow the plot line and see which characters are going to be fitting into the season. I am going to make some changes, but it's gonna be good though.**

 **I might post the new chapter next week since I have a full week off expect Sunday. Sadly, I'm working the closing shift on Sunday which sucks. Anyway, it's almost midnight and I need to get to bed because I have to get up early, drop my dog off at the dog hotel and head out to Orange County to visit my aunt and uncle. They are taking me out to a baseball game and I promise I would be there by lunch. So I should probably head to bed.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter you guys! Keep an eye out for the next season! It's going to be called The Walking Dead Season 2: Survival Instinct.**

 **I do not own The Walking Dead! Nor do I own any of the Marvel Characters!**

 **Bye guys! See ya next time!**

Chapter 10: The Final Stand

"Is this everything?" Steve looked to his left and saw Merle putting in the coolers into the back of the truck. The eldest Dixon nodded and wiped his hands clean.

"Should be about it. Beth's talkin to Glen about his run into the city." Steve nodded and looked across camp and saw the young blonde woman talking to a young Asian kid. He then watched as the kid give Beth two backpacks full of food, medical supplies and ammo. The second backpack is probably clothes for the kids and Wanda. He watched Beth give something to Glen, he nodded and they both walked away like nothing ever happened. Steve looked at Merle who smirked.

"She's good." He couldn't help, but have his own smirk play on his lips. Merle let out a softly chuckle and shook his head.

"She's a sweet girl, but she knows how to be mischievous when she wants to be." Steve nodded and shook his head. He walked over to the driver's side of the truck and leaned against he opened window.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked Wanda his wife and she huffed in frustration.

"I wished you would let me help." Her voice croaked a little and Steve couldn't help, but slightly wince. Wanda started getting better last night when Beth came up to them and told him she would help get supplies for their trip to New York. Steve tried to declined kindly to Beth, but she wouldn't take no for answer. He even had to take a step back and watch Beth unfold into this fiery woman. Both Daryl and Merle told Steve to take her help. They both knew she wouldn't back down and even if Steve had said no, she would have helped anyway. No one could say no to Beth. Not even her own husband.

"I don't want you to overstrain yourself. You just got better this morning. I don't want to risk it." He said to Wanda and she huffed in annoyance, but agreed with him.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in her seat. Steve couldn't help, but chuckle at Wanda. He shook his head with a smile on his face and walked over to Beth who was approaching the truck.

"Glen said he got most of everything we needed, but there was some stuff he couldn't get because of the walkers." Beth explained. "We can probably find more food and supplies on the road. Though if we do want to get more supplies, we need comb through small towns and neighborhoods." Steve furrowed his eyebrows together and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why?" He asked.

"Glen said to avoid big cities and larger towns. The smaller towns we go to the less walkers we have to deal with." Beth explained and Steve nodded understanding Glen's warning.

"Alright, we avoid big cities as much as possible. We find alternative roads and paths, we stay away from the cities and avoid the walkers as much as possible." Steve looked at Beth, Daryl and Merle before speaking again. "Our mission is getting to the facility outside of New York. The New Avengers and agents should have fortified the facility before I left." He glanced around the camp and moved a little closer. "Stark and Banner were still working on a cure right after I left." Beth, Daryl and Merle glances at each other and let Steve continued. "But I don't know if they are still working on it. Before I left, they were talking to a friend of ours Dr. Cho and Team Flash from STAR Labs." Steve explained.

"It's somethin at least." Daryl said and Merle and Beth nodded in agreement. Steve is impressed by Beth's and Glen's perspective outside of camp. The information will be useful while traveling on the road. He sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you sure you three want to come with us?" He asked. "Not that I don't mind. There's always room, I'm not denying that, but are you sure you don't want to head to the farm? There your family Beth, I don't want you to regret leaving with us." He said with concern edged into his voice. Beth glanced at Daryl and Merle then looked back at Steve and gave him a stern nod.

"My father would understand and knowing him, he would be proud of the decision I'm making for myself." She said. "He gave his blessing. I think he already knew that I wouldn't be coming back. Not with my sister who disapprove of my relationship with Daryl." Beth let out a shaky breath and continued. "This is my choice. This is what I want." Steve nodded and gave her a smile.

"Well, we better finish packing. I'm noticing a lot of stares coming from the people of this camp." Beth, Daryl and Merle glanced over their shoulders. Steve was right. Andrea, Amy and Dale kept on glancing over at the trio while doing work around the camp, Glen kept intensely at the lake in front of him and trying to keep his cool. Carol would glance over every few seconds while she was helping with her daughter's school work, Carl glared at them and ran towards Shane who was sitting on top of Dale's RV. Steve looked back at Beth, Daryl and Merle and nodded at them. "We need to go now." All three of them nodded and quickly grabbed the rest of their stuff. Steve picked up a few more bags and threw them to Cooper in the bed of the truck. The second eldest Barton securely placed the bags near the edge of the truck inside the bed and gave the former captain thumbs up. He nodded and Cooper jumped out of the back and headed towards him.

"Everything is secured." Steve placed a hand on Cooper's shoulder and lightly squeezed. "We're really leaving, aren't we?" Cooper looked up at him and saw an emotion run through his eyes. One was easy to recognized. Hope. Steve pulled Cooper close to his side and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, we're going home." He said and kissed the top of Cooper's head. "We're finally going home." He whispered and guided Cooper towards the truck. Steve's enhanced hearing picked up footsteps coming towards them. He knows who it is, but he didn't stop.

"Captain," Shane's voice echoed in the air grabbing the attention of the entire camp. Steve bent down and whispered into Cooper's ear.

"Get into the truck and lock the doors." Cooper firmly nodded and went ahead to the truck. Steve turned around to look at Shane who has a furious expression.

"Shane. What can I do for you?" He asked calmly and tried not to let his anger get the better of him. Though, it might be hard when he's trying to have a civil conversation with Shane.

"You thinking about leaving?" Steve sighed and nodded.

"We've always been thinking about leaving Shane. We have family outside of New York. There Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel's aunts and uncles. The kids need something more stable. This camp doesn't have it. Plus, it's where my colleagues are and the rest of our family members are. We must do this Shane whether you like it or not. This is our decision and it's final." With that Steve turned on his heels and head towards the truck.

"Do you think you can survive out there? You don't even know if your people are still alive. New York was one of the first states to be overrun by walkers." Shane said with a stern voice, but Steve didn't waver from him. He believes his family and friends are still alive and kill walkers who threaten the facility. The agents that they worked with are like family too. They need to know. The kids need to know.

"It's a family decision. Like I said before, I need to do what's best for my family." Steve continued walking towards the truck. When he got to the truck and opened the door. He glanced in the back and saw the kids all buckled up with smiles on their faces and Nathaniel making gurgling sounds. The corners of his mouth turned upwards. It was good to finally see the kids smiles again. He glanced at Wanda who was watching the kids playing with their younger brother and a smile on her face that he hasn't seen in a long time. Wanda glanced at him still with a smile on her face.

"You okay?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah." Steve hopped into the driver's seat and closed the door. "You ready to go home?" He asked her and she nodded.

"We're going home." He nodded and turned on the truck.

"Yeah, we're going home."


End file.
